


Architect

by lferion



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who: Virgin New Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Classic Who, Gen, Poetry, Time's Champion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-01-03
Updated: 1997-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion





	Architect

Oh, Architect in Chaos,  
  Have you yet learned to braid and bind  
   _both_ the strands, to make a stronger whole?  
  Question, measure, analyse &amp; build;  
  Doubt &amp; know, experience and be --  
_And_, not _or_; not either, both:  
  Pain and Compassion, Death and Life,  
   Time, and time again.


End file.
